SeiferXFuu Oneshot
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Here's my One Chapter on Seifer X Fuu...Since they didn't get much of a Spotlight on the game i may as well let them have their own story and let them have the spotlight


He looked at her and smiled and hugged her tightly as she hugged him. When he steped foot outside the forest Fai ran to them. "What do you want hag" He said. "I came to see what's wrong I saw you two running in the forest" Said Fuu. "It's nothing I just had to talk to her for a while" He said harshly. "Are you two ok" She asked as she looked at Olette. "We're fine now leave us alone...Why don't you just leave you never cared before" said Hayner coldly. "That's the thing Seifer wants me to care more" She said. "Why is it because he's your BOYFRIEND" Teased Hayner. "NO" She yelled as she blushed. "She used to be my best friend" Said Olette slowly. "WHAT when did this happen" Said Hayner surprisingly. "About 5 years ago today" Said Fuu trying not to cry. "Oh sorry" "MMMMMMM PIZZA" said Seifer as he walked down the streets with Rai becide him. He looked at Hayner and Olette and laughed. "HA I knew you two love birds would be together" he said as he laughed. "SHUT IT SEIFER" Hayner yelled angerly. "Oh I see so you love her more then you did just now" he said as he walked to them and grabes her hand. "if you ever want to be with a REAL man call me" "WHAT THE HECK" everyone yelled in surprise ment. "Relax Hayner I was just joking becides I would never want to be with an ugly little girl like her" "UGLY" Hayner thaught as he started to get mad. "Little Girl" Olette thaught. "Hayner...Put me down" "What...why" She looked up at him and smiled. "Ohh I get it" He set her down on a giant rock. "now you can go beat him up" "WHAT THE" Said Seifer as Hayner charged tward him. he threw a rock at him "I wouldn't do that if i were you or i'll hurt her" Said Fuu as she grabed Olette and held a Struggle sward over her head. "OLETTE NO" Seifer knocked hayner out but before he closed his eyes he saw Olette getting hit and she got knocked out. They dragged Hayner and Olette to the mansion's computer room. "Ok we braught you what you wanted now where's the money" Said Seifer. A man laughed. "Your getting nothing" Said the man "YOU RIPOFF" He yelled as he ran to him. The man picked him up and threw him accross the room. He get's up and smirked. Just then Hayner and Olette begin to wake up. "What's happening" he thaught. "Your awake how wanderful" Said the man as he looked down at them. Hayner got up, then picked Olette up and heled her close to him."What do you want with us" "Are you ready" Said the man. "Ready for what" He said as he held Olette closer to him. he opens the curtins. "The beach" he said as he laughed. the man turned out to be Setzer."Why" Asked Hayner.

"I figured out how to use the computer so I transported us to the beach A rumer told me what was goin on between you two so I thaught first love, first kiss should be somewhere romantic like on the beach" he said. "A Rumer who would want to spred a rumer about us" they said questionably as they looked at eachother. She smiled. "Oh well were here aren't we so let's make the best of it" she said. "Yeah your right" She got up. "Huh...Olette...Your foot" "I guess it doesn't hurt anymore" she said. He smiled and got up. "Go on out there and have some fun" Said Setzer. "Okay thanks a lot Setzer" said Olette as they left the room. "Keep an eye on them but don't let them know your fallowing them" he said. "Right c'mon Fuu" Said Seifer as she looked at her. "Coming" Said Fuu as she blushed slightly. She walked a couple of feet behind him. "Oh and Seifer" Setzer whispered in his ear. "You should tell Fuu your feelings for her while we're here" "Riiiiiight as if" he lied as he blushed a little and looked at her. "Maybe...I should Tell her...before Rai does...If he ever get's the chance" he thaught. They walked out of the room and started to fallow Hayner and Olette. He looked behind him to make sure Fuu was following and saw her walking slowly behind him looking down in sadness. he stoped so she could catch up. She didn't noticed that he had stoped for her. he walked beside her. "What's wrong" he asked. She looked at him and tried to put on her best 'fake' smile on. "It's nothing...sigh" She looked back down in sadness. he put a hand on her shoulder. "Your just as bad at lying as Hayner's girlfriend...So what's wrong" He said. "I just feel guilty for what we had to do to them...y'know knock them out" She said sadly. "We had to if we were gonna be the ones bringing them here for their first date" he said. "I know...huh Where's Rai wasn't he with you a little while ago before we went to the mansion" She asked. "He had to find the fat friend of Hayner's and tell him about his friends" He said as they continued to walk side by side. He noticed that she was still looking down and was about to bump into a tree so he pulled her to him as they past the tree. "You need to watch where your goin you were about to go head streight into that tree back there" "Sorry" She said sadly. he looked at her and smirked. "C'mon cheer up Fuu you shouldn't be so gloomy we're at the beach and beaches are suposed to make people happy" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "Your right Sorry boss" She said as she smiled at him. "Listen...When Rai's not around you can just call me by my name" "Got it boss er I mean Seifer" he smiled at her. They both blushed and looked off in oposite sides. "What's up with him...Why's he acting like this...this is a side of him that I've never seen before" She thaught as she blushed.

"Look there they are" He said as he pointed at Hayner and Olette. "I guess it's back to buisness isn't it" She said as she ran behind the trees. "Wait for me" He said as he ran after her. She stoped to let him catch up with her. When he got close enaugh to her she walked. When he slowed down to a walk he looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. He blushed as he looked at her. "Look...What's he doin" She asked. "It looks like...He's giving her an orange flower...and putting it in her hair" He said as he watched is rivel put a flower in Olette's hair. "I get it now" "What" "When I saw her run into the forest she was crying...Well more like balling really...he's filling the emptyness inside her heart" "What what do you mean" "I was at home yesterday watching the news when I heard a report about a car accident...her parents were in it and...They didn't survive" His eyes widen. "So she's alone now" "She never was alone At first she thaught she was but when she found out that Hayner was following her she realized that she wasn't alone" "Where do you come up with these things" He said surprisingly. "Just a hunch I don't know if it's true or not" "What if it is" "Then I guess it would be a lucky guess then" She said as she smiled. She looked over and saw Hayner stroking Olette's hair. "Dammit why can't he just kiss her already and be done with it" said Seifer. "Then again when can I tell Fuu my feelings for her...I have to tell it to her soon or Rai's gonna take her away from me" He thaught. he closed his eyes and thaught about how he was gonna tell her When he opened his eyes again he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. "WHOA...Fuu don't scare me like that" he said as he fell backwards. "Tehe sorry...Y-you okay...You've been acting strange all day...is everything alright" "Huh what yeah everything's fine" He said. "Look he's gonna do it" She said as they sat side by side behind the tree looking at Hayner and Olette. Their heads drew closer and closer he opened one of his eyes and pulled her head to his and they kissed. "Took them long enaugh" Said Seifer. "It's about time...They look so happy together I'm glad she's got someone like him to protect her" Said Fuu as she smiled at them. "All girls have a cirten someone to protect them...Even when they don't realize it" She looked at him. he smiled at her.

When the four of them got back to the mansion. "it's about time we found you two it was getting dark." Said Seifer. "Are you saying you were worried about us Seifer" Asked Hayner teasingly. "WHAT N-no" he said. "Aaaw they were worried about us Hayner" Said Olette. "WE WERE NOT" Fuu and Seifer said at the same time. They looked at eachother and blushed. Hayner and Olette giggled as they saw them blush. "What's so funny" They both said again. "Your faces" Hayner and Olette said at the same time. "Well I gotta get home it's getting late and my oparents are probibly worried There gonna kill me for being out all night" said Fuu as she started to walk out of the mansion. "I'd better walk her home" Seifer thaught as she fallowed her. When she got into her house her parents...didn't look to happy when she got into the door. "Where were you young lady What were you doin with those "boy"friends of yours" Said her mother as she slaped her. "I'm sorry mother We found Olette and Hayner running to the forest last night so we just had to see what was goin on and Olette was crying and-" "WE DON'T CARE WE TOLD YOU TO BE HOME AT 11 O-CLOCK" Said her father as she punched Fuu where her mother slaped her. Meanwhile Seifer was walking home when he heard Fuu's father yelling. "What's goin on at Fuu's place...Sounds like it's not good...I'd better go and check it out" he thaught as he went and hid under their window listening in. "You are grounded till next year young lady go to your room and there's no meals for 6 weeks" Said her mother as she slaped her other cheeck then her father punched her again. She was pushed into her room and they locked the door. "You are NOT to EVER come out of there except for during the school year and if you ever get a detention then you will be grounded for anouther year and there will be no meals for a year" said her mother from on the other side of the door. She heard her footsteps fade untill she should no longer hear them. She began to cry and hugged her legs to her chest. After an hour She packed a small bag with her needs and climbed out her window and ran away. When she was a mile away from her house She bumped into Seifer. He grabed her wrist

"Seifer...What are you still doing out here at this hour shouldn't you be at you house safe in your bed...let go of me Your hurting me" She said as she cried. "Not untill I know why your out here with your back pack" "...I can't tell I'm sorry" She said as she tried to brake free. "I won't let you go untill you tell me why your parents yelled at you and why you never told me how they are" "I wasn't suposed to be out all night that's all now let me go boss please Let go of me" She gently hit his chest as she cried. "Why didn't you tell us about your parents" "I didn't want you two to worry" he loosend his grip on her and she darted off. Just then his Cell phone rang. "Hello" "Seifer this is Fuu's mother Fuu's missing and we were wandering if you've seen her" Said Fuu's mother on the other line. Seifer looked at Fuu running to the sandlot. "No I haven't i'm sorry" He lied as he hung up then turned his cell phone off then ran after her. "I have to find her" He thaught as he ran to the sandlot. When he got to the sandlot he looked everywhere for Fuu but she wasn't there. "Where is she I thaught I saw her run to the sandlot...maybe she's at the Mansion or on Sunset Hill...Where ever she is I have to find her" He thaught as he started to get worried. He ran to the Mansion but She wasn't there. "Where are you Fuu" He thaught as he started to run to Sunset Hill. When he got to Sunset Hill the sun was beginning to set. he looked all around untill he saw something white. He slowly walked over and saw Fuu crying. he nelt down next to her and Put his hand on her shoulder. "There you are Fuu" She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "S-Seifer...What are you doing here" "I was looking for you why else would I be here" "Just leave me alone I can take care of myself" She said as she got up and started running but Seifer grabed her wrist. "Let go of me...Seifer please let me go" She said as she gently hit his chest. He grabed her other wrist and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Stop it" he said softly. "How did you know that I was here" She asked as she cried. "I looked everywhere in the sandlot, the mansion...Then I knew that Sunset Hill is where you would be since this is your most favorite place in Twilight Town" he said as he looked at her and stroked her hair. She looked at him and tried to push away from him but he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go please" She said as she cried. "No I won't let you go not untill you tell me why your parents treat you the way they do" "I can't" "Why not" "Because" "Because why" "Because even I don't know why but I feel like they don't care about me" She said as she griped his shirt and cried. "I'm starting to think that too" He thaught.

Just then he saw that her cheeck was bleeding. "Did your father scratch you when he punched you" he asked as he put his hand on her cheeck and turned her head so he could see the cut better. "I don't know and I don't care he probibly did" He dug into his pocket and got out a small cloth napkin and wiped the blood off her cheeck and then kissed it. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "What was that for Seifer" He didn't answer. He just looked down on her and smiled. He wiped her tears with his thumb. her tears finally ceiced. "Now I understand when you said that...all girls have a cirten someone to protect them...even when they don't realize it" She said as she looked at him and smiled. She blushed and looked down. "I should probibly go if my mom finds us here then I'll be in more trubble then I already am and she won't let me see either of you again" She said as she pushed away from him gently. She turned away and started to walk down the hill when She felt his hand grab her wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened as she blushed. Her musles began to tighten when he wraped his arm around her waist. Then they began to relax as she closed her eyes and kissed him back and wraped her free arm around his neck. He let go if her hand and wraped it around her back as she wraped her other arm around his neck. When they broke the kiss she moved her hands to his shoulders and touched her forehead to his. "There's only one person that can protect you" Seifer began. "And that's you" She finished as she kissed his cheeck. He smiled and gave her a nosie and kissed her once more. 


End file.
